Kitten's little kitten
by Lord of the files
Summary: Kitten gets a new cat...how long can it last?


Kitten's little kitten

Looked around and saw no pairing like this one so I decided why not-Lord of the files

First day

Kitten sat down on her bed petting her new cat. The cat was friendly enough and usually loved being under the strength of her caress. She would pet it softly and then pet it hard. And the cat purred and purred.

"You know Fang will be upset," Kitten said, "When he finds out that I have you?"

The cat responded with rubbing its face against her leg.

She smiled and continued to pet her loving cat. Her clock on the bed showed that it was getting late so she decided to change then. The cat waited patiently and stared at her intently.

Kitten smiled and walked up to pet it softly saying, "Fang would be upset if he knew that too."

She yawned and pulled the covers back of her large bed. As she snuggled up into her bed, she idly stroked the cat until she fell asleep. The cat continued to stroke against her body and then deciding that she was asleep jumped down. Slowly moving it went to her open door, and walked out. Moving down the stairs until it was at the basement. It yawned and looked around at the lab. Nothing different. That was good news.

The cat looked around and then started to transform.

"Beast boy here," the cat said, "Nothing seems different…But I'm going to stay here a little longer if you do not mind."

"Thanks Beast boy. I know that it's tough there, but hang in there," Robin said trying to boost his confidence.

But Beast boy didn't need it. He still felt shivers where Kitten had pet him last.

"Yeah for all I'm doing I better get something out of this."

"Fine when you get back we'll have a big tofu-fest."

Beast boy smiled, "Sounds good, over and out."

He laughed to himself for a second before again becoming a cat again. Beast boy made his way upstairs and back into Kittens room. It was too pink for him but that was all right. The cat made a show of jumping onto the bed and then curled up near Kitten.

Second day

It wasn't a bad life he had here. Kitten was home schooled. Beast boy got fed whenever he wanted. And it was only the second day. His mission was to stay a month and see if Killer Moth would keep his parole, but till then he was just Celery Stick. Stupid name but hey better then Kitty.

"Celery Stick! Where are you," Kitten's sad voice seemed to ring through the house.

Beast boy rolled his eyes and made his way towards Kitten. As he made his way towards her she seemed to be upset about something. Scratch that, _really_ upset about something.

"There you are," She said crying softly. Carefully Beast boy made his way towards her and then put his entire body in her lap. This seemed calm her as her hands started massage him. He started to purr softly.

"I'm glad that someone's happy," Kittens said petting him harder.

'In your hands I'm butter,' Beast boy thought purring louder.

"…and then Fang…" Kitten was saying something but Beast boy tuned her out, it was the only reason he was able to keep up with her spoiled attitude. She can keep droning on and on about subjects that wanted to die. But at least occasionally she can be not spoiled and be quite all right to be with. Keyword _occasionally_.

"I hate Fang! I wish he would get thrown in jail!" She then started to pet him harder.

Beast boy lightly put his paw on her hand hoping it conveyed this message, 'Ok Lady, I understand your pain but not so rough ok?'

She laughed slightly, "Oh I'm sorry kitty, didn't mean to hurt you. Just to make it up to you…"

Her hands became magic again. And those finger nails too! Beast boy knew that he was getting too much pleasure for a mission like this, but hey how else was he going to get through this?

Third day

Sighing Beast boy made his way through the kitchen. Kitten was doing some shopping with two of her 'girlfriends'. More like miniature clones that grated Beast boy's nerves, but hey before they left all three of them took turns petting him. Not all bad Beast boy decided. Beast boy was worrying that he was becoming too cat like but then he thought if I know that then I am not too cat like. So he decided that he would eat and then have a Beast boy nap.

Kitten came back a few hours later giggling with her friends. They roughly woke up Beast boy and were about to protest when he saw that they had bought him some toys. He really didn't want play with them but to not do so would blow his cover. So sacrificing some dignity he chased the bushy tail, experimented with a rubber mouse, and messed with some yarn.

"Nice cat Kitten," one of her friends commented.

"Thanks," Kitten said and then beckoned Beast boy to her.

Purring Beast boy made his way towards her, and then all three of them petted him.

"Hey do you want to spend the night?" Kitten said.

Both girls thought about it and agreed.

Kitten squealed and all three ran upstairs, and Beast boy ran up with them. Purely for the fact that Killer Moth might have some allies. He needed to check that out.

"All right girls, you can borrow some of my PJs, if you want," Kitten said.

"Ok," Both girls said changing.

Soon all three girls had finished changing and one of Kittens friends said, "You have a very curious cat Kitten."

"Oh, why?"

"He seemed to just stare at us through out the entire changing."

"Oh really," Kitten said moving her way towards the cat, scooping it up easily in her arms, "Do we have a curious cat here?"

All three girls laughed at this and then started to pet Beast boy and swap stories about this and that.

Oh how Beast boy loved the simple life…

Ok now. This different then a lot of things I have written so far and I hope you like it. Since I did not give Kittens friends' names, I never plan to mention them again. There will be no OCs in this story because I don't think it needs it. Anyway hoped you liked it if not…I did-Lord of the files


End file.
